Allein in Amerika...
thumb|350pxIhr könnt mitmachen, als Leute auf die die Hauptperson trifft. Wer Lust hat, macht einfach eine Charakterbewerbung als Kommi mit verschiedenen Angaben der Person und ein Bild :D Viel Spaß (: Status: In Arbeit ''Handlung: Der 16-jährigen Johanna wird alles zu viel. Ihre beiden großen Halbschwestern Amy und Laura, die ihr unglaublich wichtig sind, melden sich nicht mehr, der neue Freund ihrer Mutter ist total nervig und homophob, ihre Mutter ist nicht mehr die Alte und ihr Vater asozial. Selbst ihre Freunde gehen ihr aus dem Weg. Und dann hat ihre beste Freundin ihr auch noch den Freund weggeschnappt. Sie will nur noch eins: Weg aus Deutschland und zu ihren beiden Schwestern, die sich irgendwo in Amerika befinden. Also geht sie zu einem aus ihrer Stufe, der Pässe fälschen kann, bucht einen Flug und haut von zuhause ab...thumb|200px|Johanna ''Kapitel Eins: Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Johannas Sicht: Überall nur Menschen. Menschen, Menschen und nochmal Menschen. Menschen aus allen möglichen Teilen der Erde. Menschen in meinem Alter, etwas älter, Kinder und Senioren. Der Flughafen war total überfüllt, allerdings nicht so, wie man das vielleicht in Deutschland sagen würde, sondern noch viel viel viel viel viel voller. Ich drängte mich durch die Mengen, folgte den Schildern zum Gepäckabholen und kam gerade an, als die Koffer aus meinem Flieger kamen. Es dauerte etwas bis ich meinen entdeckte, aber schließlich befand ich mich draußen mit meinen Sachen und blinzelte der Sonne entgegen. Als ich in Deutschland losflug, war es stockdunkel und kalt gewesen, kurz nach null Uhr und jetzt war es hier in Amerika mittags, sonnig und richtig heiß und in den Klamotten, die ich gerade trug mehr als unangenehm. Schnell lief ich zum nächstbesten Bankautomaten und wechselte mein Geld in Dollarscheine. Danach stieg ich in ein Taxi ein und bat den Fahrer mich zum Hotel in Lima, Ohio zu fahren. Während der Fahrt bestaunte ich die Stadt draußen, die Menschen, die Gebäude, einfach alles. Schließlich kamen wir an meinem Ziel an, ich bezahlte und begab mich in das riesige Haus. Ich checkte ein undthumb|200px|Jojos Outfit :) ging dann erstmal auf mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Nachdem das passiert war, ging ich wieder nach unten, denn ich wollte auf jeden Fall die Gegend erkunden. An der Rezeption traf ich auf ein junges Pärchen in meinem Alter, jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass sie zusammen waren. Beide waren blond und das Mädchen nathumb|left|200px|Das Pärchen :Dhezu perfekt hübsch. Ein bisschen wirkten sie wie Ken und Barbie. Da sie nett schienen, fasste ich meinen Mut zusammen und sprach sie an. "Hey.", sagte ich fröhlich und lächelte. "Hi.", erwiderte das Mädchen und grinste ebenfalls. "Du bist heute erst hier angereist oder?", fragte der Junge neugierig. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er unnormal breite Lippen hatte. "Jap.", antwortete ich. "Seid ihr hier aus der Gegend?" "Ja, wir gehen hier in Lima auch auf die McKinley. Ich bin übrigens Quinn." Sie reichte mir die Hand. "Johanna, ihr könnt mich aber auch Jojo nennen." "Sam.", meinte der Blonde. "Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?" Quinn deutete auf die Sessel, die ein paar Schritte von uns entfernt standen. "Klar." "Wo kommst du denn her?", hakte Sam nach, nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatten. "Aus Deutschland." "Wow. Das ist ja weit weg, was treibt dich denn ausgerechnet hier hin?" Beide wirkten erstaunt. "Stress zuhause.", wich ich aus. "Dann bin ich einfach abgehauen." Das Gesicht von Quinn erstarrte. "Ich wurde mal von zuhause verstoßen." Sam strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm. "Lass Quinny, das ist jetzt auch alles vorbei." Dann blickte er auf die Uhr. "Sorry, wir müssen jetzt weg." "Kein Problem, ich wollte mir so wie so ein bisschen die Umgebung ansehen." Wir drei standen auf und verabschiedeten uns, so hatte ich endlich Zeit, um durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Es gab hier in dem Ort ein paar interessante Cafés und Läden, aber insgesamt war es eher bescheiden. Als ich gerade auf dem Rückweg um eine bog, stolperte ein Mädchen in mich hinein. Ich half ihr auf. Sie hatte einen knallroten Kopf. "Alles ok?", fragte ich vothumb|left|200px|Lias Outfit :)rsichtig. "Ja, danke." Sie strich über ihren Rock und lächelte. Irgendwie gab sie mir ein besonderes Gefühl. Schnell stellte thumb|200px|Lia :) ich mich vor, bevor sie weitergehen konnte. "Hey, ich bin Jojo." "Hi, ich heiße Lia." "Gehst du auch auf die McKinley?" "Nach den Ferien ja. Und du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Naja, okay wir sind auch gerade erst hier hin gezogen." - "Ich auch nach den Ferien, sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage bis dahin." Sie lachte. "Das stimmt." "Wo habt ihr denn vorher gewohnt?", bohrte ich nach. "In New York. Meine Eltern sind ziemlich reich und arbeiten auch dort." Ich merkte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war, deswegen wechselte ich es schnell, indem ich auf mein Oberteil und dann auf ihres deutete. "Cool, die sind bis auf die Farbe gleich." "Jap. Orange und rot sind auch meine Lieblingsfarben." "Meine sind türkis und lila. Grün und orange mag ich aber auch. Du, wollen wir mal Nummern austauschen?" "Gerne." Sie lächelte freundlich und sagte mir ihre Handynummer, das gleiche tat ich dann auch. Danach setzte ich meinem Weg zum Hotel fort. ''Kapitel Zwei: Chaos, Chaos und nochmal Chaos... Heute war der ethumb|left|200px|Jojos Outfit :)rste Schultag. Der erste Schultag an einer neuen Schule. In einem neuen Land. Ich stand sehr früh auf und machte mich fertig. Um direkt einen guten Eindruck bei meinen Mitschülern zu machen, wählte ich besonders schicke Klamotten. Als ich fertig war, ging ich nach unten und stibizte ein Brötchen, was ich dann auf dem Schulweg aß. Dieser war nicht sehr lang, man musste nur ein kleines Stück geradeaus gehen und dann die erste Straße rechts. Genau als ich ankam, stieg Lia aus einem sehr schicken Auto aus und lief zum Eingang. Ich merkte, dass sie wie ich ziemlich nervös war. Ich begrüßte sie und wir gingen gemeinsam hinein, was mir ein sichereres Gefühl gab. Drinnen wurden wir natürlich von allen angeschaut, obwohl wir bestimmt nicht die einzigen Neuen waren. Wir blickten auf unsere Stundenpläne, die wir vorher schon bekommen hatten und zu meiner Freude hatten wir beide in der ersten Stunde Spanisch. Na super, hier gab es also ein Fach, was ich in Deutschland nicht hatte. Wir hatten nämlich stattdessen Französisch. Wir suchten nach dem richtigen Raum, den wir erstaunlich schnell fanden und warteten auf den Lehrer. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein gutaussehender Lehrer mitte 30 betrat den Raum. Mein Blick huschte über die Schüler und icthumb|200px|Mr. Schuesterh musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, als ich sah wie viele Schülerinnen ihn anscheindend anhimmelten. Ich sah Lia an, die einen braunhaarigen Jungen in Collegejacke anstarrte. "Die scheinen hier ganz nett zu sein oder?", flüsterte ich ihr zu. "Äh.. j..ja..", stotterte sie verwirrt und sah mich an. "Hallo ihr beiden, ihr müsst Johanna und Lia sein, ist das richtig?", fragte der Lehrer uns freundlich. Da Lia wohl noch ziemlich in ihrer Traumwelt war, antwortete ich. "Ja, ich bin Johanna und das ist Lia." "Gut, freut mich, dass ihr auf die McKinley gekommen seid. Ich bin Mr. Schuester, Spanischlehrer und Leiter des Glee-Clubs.", meinte er sympathisch. "Es gibt hier einen Glee-Club?", platze Lia heraus. Die Klasse kicherte. "Ja, wenn du oder besser gesagt ihr daran interessiert seid, lasst euch doch mal blicken. Am besten fragt ihr zu allen Informationen Rachel Berry." Ethumb|left|200px|Rachel Berryr deutete auf ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer großen Nase, das uns höflich zunickte. "Oder Finn Hudson." Sein Blick blieb auf dem großen braunhaarigen hängen, den Lia eben angesehen hatte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich. "Okay. thumb|200px|Finn HudsonWo sollen wir uns hinsetzen?" - "Du setzt dich am besten neben Santana Lopez, der Latina dort vorne am Gruppentisch und Lia neben Emily Rose, der Blonden da an der Seite." Ich tat was er sagte und auch Lia setzte sich auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz. "Hey.", begrüßte ich Santana, die wie die anderen am Tisch eine Cheerleaderuniform trug. Vier von ihnen warfen mir einen hochnäsigen Blick zu, eine Blonde sah mich neugierigthumb|left|214px|Julia an. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass auch Quinn unter ihnen war, aber sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie mich kannte. Auf einmal hört ich eine Stimme hinter mir. "Mach dir nichts draus, wenn sie dich besser kennen, sind sie okay... Und Juju ist so wie so nett." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte einem asiatischen Mädchen ins thumb|Sam und TinaGesicht. "Ich bin Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang." Hinter hier saß der blonder Junge, der eigentlich ganz süß aussah und den ich schon kannte. "Freut mich dich kennenzulernen.", sagte ich und lächelte ihr und Sam zu. ''Lias Sicht: Dieser Finn Hudson war echt der hammer! Er hatte das süßeste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen hatte. Ich war so froh, hier auf die Schule gewechselt zu sein, ich hatte schon eine Freundin und die anderen schienen auch nett zu sein. Alles hier war so perfekt... So anders als zuhause... Das Mädchen neben dem ich saß war ziemlich freundlich und wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb, da sie wie ich eher ruhig wirkte. thumb|EmiAußerdem war sie auch im Glee-Club. Das fand ich so toll! An meiner alten Schule gab es auch einen, aber der war total doof gewesen. Doch der hier musste ja gut sein, wenn dieser Lehrer ihn leitete und er so super Mitglieder hatte. Nach der Stunde musste ich Jojo unbedingt fragen, ob sie mit mir hingeht. "Sag mal, hast du einen Freund?", fragte mich Emi. "Nein. Aber ich hätte so gerne einen.", meinte ich seufzend. "Und du?" "Auch nicht. Achso... Ähm..." Sie wurde etwas verlegen. "Ich stehe auch auf Mädchen." "Das ist doch nicht schlimm!", sagte ich ehrlich. Sie sah mich erleichtert an. "Cool, dass du so damit umgehst. Na ja, den meisten hier macht das nichts aus, aber es gibt auch echt einige fiese Typen." "Das kenn ich.", erwiderte ich und fasste dann all meinen Mut zusammen. "Ist dieser Finn eigentlich Single?" Ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief.thumb|left|200px|Quinn Emi grinste. "Nee. Der ist mit Quinn zusammen, der einen Blonden, an dem Tisch, wo auch Johanna sitzt. Vor den Ferien war sie noch mit Sam zusammen, aber anscheinend haben sie sich getrennt." Mein Blick folgte ihrem. Oh mein Gott, war die hübsch. Dann würde ich bei dem Jungen ja wohl keine Chancen haben. "Oh, Okay." "Es gehen allerdings auch Gerüchte rum, dass er sie mit Rachel betrügt." Sie machte eine Pause. "Ich hoffe die stimmen nicht.", murmelte sie dann traurig. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie stimmen. Quinn ist so hübsch und ich gehe mal davon aus, ziemlich beliebt und Rachel ist wohl eher unbeliebt auch nicht so perfekt gut aussehend, oder?" "Es stimmt schon, Quinn ist mega hübsch und gehört zu den beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule, zusammen mit Santana, Brittany und Bonnie. Rachel ist richtig unbeliebt, aber das sind eigentlich alle im Glee-Club außer mir und Finn. Ihr Aussehen ist Geschmackssache. Ich finde sie jedenfalls richtig süß..." Es klingelte und bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, war Emi mit einer Gruppe anderer Mädchen verschwunden. Als ich zu Jojo ging, um mit ihr in die Pause zu gehen, sprach sie gerade mit Mr. Schue. Ich stellte mich ein bisschen weiter weg daneben und hörte mit einem Ohr zu. "Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt. Auf jeden Fall musst du den Stoff nachholen.", sagte er. "Ja, das ist klar. Wird auch schon klappen, denke ich. Sie können mir einfach nochmal Bescheid sagen." Dann kam sie zu mir. "Und wie sind deine Sitznachbarn so?", fragte ich sie. "Fang nicht mit denen an. Die sind total zickig, aber Tina, die Asiatin hinter mir ist ganz nett." Jojo lächelte halbherzig. "Und bei dir?" "Mit Emi versteh ich mich super. Sie hat mir auch ein paar Sachen über die andern hier erzählt. Ich wollte dich mal was fragen. Gehst du mit mir in den Glee-Club?" "Hmm, ich weiß nicht genau.", erwiderte sie langsam. "Also eigentlich würde ich schon gerne, aber weißt du, ich will hier nicht direkt als Loser abgestempelt werden." "Wie jetzt? Du lässt mich ganz alleine?" Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass sie mich jetzt im Stich ließ. "Lia bitte! Nimm das nicht persönlich..." "Nicht alle im Glee-Club sind unbeliebt... Finn ist Quarterback und mit dem beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule zusammen..." Das klang nicht gerade sehr überzeugend von mir. "Na gut, ich komm mit. Aber erstmal nur zum Testen, okay?" "Yay, du bist die Beste!" Ich umarmte sie stürmisch. "Gut. Dann lass uns mal mit diesem tollen Quarterback reden." Sie zwinkerte. "Äh.. Warum denn nicht mit Rachel?", stammelte ich. So süß er auch war, ich wollte so wenig wie möglich Kontakt zu ihm haben. An seine Freundin kam ich ja so wie so nicht ran. Ich war doch nur Lia. Die schüchterne, tollpatschige Lia, die alle ausnutzten. Wie sollte ich da je eine wirkliche Chance bei ihm haben? "Ach komm schon, nur mal gucken wie der so drauf ist." "Okay, überredet." Ich hakte mich bei Jojo ein und wir gingen auf Finn zu, der an einem Spind neben seiner Freundin Quinn stand. Als diese uns sah, gab sie ihrem Freund einen leidethumb|left|206pxnschaftlichen Kuss und warf mir ein überlegenes Lächeln zu. Jojo ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken und sprach Finn an. "Hey, wir wollten mal wegen dem Glee-Club fragen.", sagte sie selbstbewusst, während ich neben ihr stehen blieb. Der Junge winkte Quinn noch hinterher und sie ging, oder besser gesagt stolzierte davon, um zu Santana, Brittany, Bonnie und Juju zu finden. "Na ja, der Club ist eben so eine Art Showchor. Wir singen, denken uns Choreos aus und nehmen an Wettbewerben teil. Ok, das eigentlich nicht, weil uns nämlich noch zwei Mitglieder fehlen. Rachel und ich sind die Lead-Sänger." Er blickte zu mir. Mein Herz pochte. "Ihr wollt beide mitmachen?", fragte er immer noch an mich gewandt. Auch Jojo schaute zu mir. "Äh... Ja." Ich lief so rot wie eine Tomate an. "Cool. Wir freuen uns auf euch. Kommt dann heute in der siebten Stunde in den Chorraum, der ist nicht schwer zu finden." Er lächelte total süß. "Ok... gerne.", erwiderte ich, lächelte zaghaft und drehte mich um. Jojo folgte mir. Mels Sicht: Endlich war wieder Glee-Club-Probe. Das hatte mir in den Ferien ziemlich gefehlt. Ich machte mich fröhlich auf den Weg zum Chorraum. Aufthumb|250px|Mel einmal kamen mir vier Gestalten entgegen. Es waren Santana, Brittany, Quinn und Bonnie. Schlagartig sank meine Stimmung auf den Tiefpunkt. "Na wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Bonnie und grinste hämisch. "Zum Glee-Club.", flüsterte ich. "Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", meinte Santana ironisch und setzte ein gespielt zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. "Zum Glee-Club.", antwortete ich lauter und genervt. Quinn drückte mich an ein Schließfach. "Dann sag gefälligst dieser Lia, sie soll sich von meinem Freund fernhalten. Das gleiche gilt für Rachel..." "Lasst sie doch in Ruhe!" Omg. Das war die Stimme von Juju. Erleichtert blickte ich mich um und sah sie auf uns zu hasten. Quinn lockerte ihren Griff. "Juju ist wie ein Einhorn. Sie hilft andern und ist dabei beliebt. Das können nur Einhörner.", hörte ich Brittany Santana und Bonnie zuflüstern. "Nein. Du bist ein Einhorn, Britt." "Findet ihr es etwa cool andere fertigzumachen? Was bringt euch das? Ich mein, wir sind so wie so schon die beliebtesten." "Und heißesten.", merkte Santana an. "Girls der Schule. Da braucht man so was nicht um cool zu sein." Innerlich gab ich ihr recht. Und auch Santana. Okay, Quinn fand ich jetzt nicht wirklich hot, aber Juju war echt der hammer. Und das nicht nur von ihrem Aussehen, sondern auch von ihrem Charakter. Ach, sie war einfach in allem toll. Ja, ich war eben lesbisch und wenn ich ehrlich war insgesamt auch ziemlich froh darüber. Natürlich war das auch in vielen Hinsichten doof, aber ich hetero, wäre irgendwie scheiße. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich erst gar nicht realisierte, dass ich jetzt mit Juju alleine war. Sie schaute mich schief an. "Äh. Wir wollten doch zur Probe oder nicht?", fragte sie mich. "Klar." Wir gingen noch die paar Schritte zusammen und kamen schließlich an. Die meisten waren schon da und wir setzten uns schnell auf unsere Plätze. Gerade als Mr. Schue etwas an die Tafel schrieb, betraten die beiden Neuen den Raum. Wie hießen die noch gleich? Johanna und Lia oder nicht? Wir begrüßten sie, doch als sie etwas Vorsingen sollten, wirkten beide geschockt. Lia allerdings schien sich zu freuen. Sie fing an und sang einen Song names "Ready Or Not". Auf jeden Fall hatte sie eine sehr außergewöhnliche Stimme und das Lied passte zu ihr. I'm the kind girl Who doesn't say a world Who sits at the curb And waits for the world But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight I caught you staring at me And i was thinking clearly Now i'm like a bee And i'm hunting for the honey And i'm kinda shy but you super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Light my heart up baby, like a matchstickthumb|200px|Lia Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh And hit the gas quick Ready or Not , here i come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or Not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or Not Hello, my name is (Bridgit) Nice to meet you I think you're famous Where have i seen you? You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale We could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 Cars and a yacht down in boca Take me away , wherever you say, yeah we could be setting sail Like Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohthumb|250px Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oOh And hit the gas quick Ready or Not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But I will find you Ready or Not, here I come I like your face, do you like my song? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or Not Ready or not, here I come , here I comethumb|200px You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or not, here I come boy It's on Ready or not, here I come, here I come You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs You and me dance from the night to the dawn Ready or no, here I come boy It's on Ready or Not, here I come Where you at? The night is young In the crowd the music's loud But i will find you Ready or Not, here I comethumb|200px I like your face, do you like my song ? Just sing it la la la la la la la And I find you Ready or Not Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs) Ready Or not (ooooooh) Ready or Not (ready or not, whoa) Ready or Not (ready or not, ready or not or not or not not ) Ready or Not. Am Ende klatschten alle Beifall. Vor allem Finn schien sich zu freuen. Kannten die beiden sich schon gut? Da müsste ich mal nachspionieren. Bevor ich weiter überlegen konnte, fing Jojo an ihren Song anzukündigen. Sie wollte eine Acoustic Version von Come & Get It von Selena Gomez singen. When you're ready come and get it When you're reaudy come and get it When you're re-e-a-dythumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation I'll be sittin' right here real patient All day all night I'll be waitin' standby Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you All day all night Maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie. I'm not too shy to show I love you,thumb|250px I got no regrets I love you much to, much to hide you, This love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet… So baby whenever you're ready… When you're ready come and get it When you're ready come and get it When you're re-e-a-dythumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it This love will be the death of me But I know I'll die happily I'll know, I'll know, I'll know Because you love me so…Yeah! When you're ready come and get it When you're ready come and get it thumb|250px When you're re-e-a-dy When you're re-e-a-dy When you're ready come and get it Jojo sang auch ziemlich gut, von daher nahmen wir beide auf. Ich freute mich wie die anderen riesig, weil wir jetzt endlich genug Mitglieder hatten, um bei den Sectionals anzutreten. Die zwei Mädchen setzten sich nebeneinander in die letzte Reihe, wo nur noch Juju saß. Danach mussten wir auch schon wieder aufhören und verließen wieder den Raum. Finns Sicht: Ich ging mit meinen Kumpels zum Footballtraining, doch im Kopf war ich mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Da war erstmal die Neue, Lia. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob es so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick wirklich gab, aber wenn, dann war sie es. Ich war zwar mit Quinn zusammen, aber das eigentlich auch nur, weil sie mich noch beliebter machte und das hier an der Schule ja so ziemlich das A und O ist. Okay, ich war zwar auch im Glee Club, aber der machte mir eben wirklich Spaß und bedeutete mir viel. Aber wenn Lia mich auch mögen würde, würde ich auf jeden Fall mit ihr zusammen sein wollen, egal, wie unbeliebt mich das vielleicht machen würde. "Hallo?" Puck fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht rum und grinste, als ich aufblickte. "Na, an was hast du gerade gedacht?" Ich beschloss, ihm nichts von Lia zu erzählen. Ich lächelte unsicher. "An Quinn...?" Die Worte waren eigentlich mehr eine Frage, als eine Aussage, aber Puck schien das nicht zu bemerken. "Verstehe...", meinte er und drehte sich um. Lief da etwa was zwischen den beiden? Oder war er in Quinthumb|250pxn verliebt? Aber Puck war doch mit Santana zusammen, auch wenn man das nicht wirklich so nennen konnte. Ich müsste da auf jeden Fall nachforschen. Nach dem Training wollte ich nach hause gehen. Puck saß auf einer Bank ein paar Meter vor mir und hatte mir den Rücken zugewand. Ich ging zu ihm und guckte über seine Schulter. Er war am SMS schreiben. Vermutlich mit Santana... Ich richtete meinen Blick auf den Namen des Kontaktes... dort stand: Lia ﻿ Wie jetzt? Puck mochte Lia? Aber sie war doch erst seit heute an der Schule... Kannten die sich schon von früher oder was war da los? ﻿Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, deswegen ging ich schließlich nach hause. Jujus Sicht: Ich ging zwischen Quinn und Santana eingehakt den Gang entlang zu meinem Schließfach. Als ich gerade mit dem Rücken zum Gang stand, um meine Sachen zu holen, spürte ich einen Blick auf mir. Ich checkte, ob die anderen noch da waren und drehte mich anschließend um. Da stand Mel. Es war einfach zu süß, wie sich ihre Backen ganz leicht röteten und sie wegguckte, um so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts gemacht. Wie konnte die Zwillingsschwester von Blaine nur so verdammt gut aussehen? Nicht, dass er hässlich war oder so, aber Mel war definitiv 1000-mal hübscher. "Hey.", sagte ich, während ich mich an den Schrank lehnte. Sie drehte sich wieder langsam zu mir. "Hi.", erwiderte sie und trat in den Gang, um davon zu gehen. Ich lief neben ihr her. "Und wie geht's?", fragte ich. "Gut, dir?" - "Auch." Ich zog sie am Arm zur Seite. "Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen? Aber bitte sag es NIEMANDEM." Sie schaute mich erstaunt an. "Klar." Ich trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran und flüsterte in Mels Ohr: "Ich bin auch lesbisch." Eine kleine Pause folgte. "Und was ist mit Artie? Oder Sam und all deinen anderen Ex-Freunden?" Ich überlegte kurz, wie ich meine Worte ausdrücken sollte. "Ich find Jungs ja ganz süß, aber wirklich verliebt war ich in keinen von ihnen." "Und woher willst du dann genau wissen, ob du auf Mädchen stehst?", hakte sie ungläubig nach. "Äh, weil ich... ähm...dich liebe!?" Sie schien ziemlich verwirrt. "...Ich dich auch." Santanas Sicht: Ich wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Juju wieder kam. Britt und Bonnie quatschten miteinander.thumb|187px Das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Britt gehörte zu mir und fertig. Sie war eben MEINE beste Freundin... Quinn war leider mit Finn beschäftigt. Warum brauchte man nur so lange, um ein paar Sachen aus einem Spind zu holen? Ich hastete zurück. Ich stockte. Was sahen meine heißen Latina-Augen denn da? Mel und Juju umarmten sich und teilten sich schließlich auf. Schnell ging ich auf meine Freundin zu. "Was war das denn?!", fuhr ich sie an. "Nichts, nichts.", antwortete sie flüchtig und lächelte. Doch es war kein echtes Lächeln. An der ganzen Sachen stimmte doch hinten und vorne nichts! "Süße, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst. Und du weißt, dass man mich nicht anlügt. Also erzähl Tante Tana, was los ist." Ich sah sie herausfordernd an. "Wie gesagt, nichts. Wir haben uns nur was wegen dem Glee-Club besprochen." Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Und habt ihr es mit eurem tollen Club schon zu irgendwas gebracht? - Nein." Ich packte sie grob am Arm, aber Juju riss sich los. "Ganz ehrlich Santana, was willst du eigentlich? Du bist die größte Bitch der Schule, gehörst zu den beliebtesten Mädchen, bist mega hübsch, hast Puck,... Warum musst du dann andere immer runter machen? Waruthumb|left|250pxm?", rief sie laut. Alle drehten sich zu uns um. Dann holte sie tief Luft. "Ich weiß warum. Weil du dich selber nicht akzeptierst. Du akzeptierst nicht, dass du Gefühle für Mädchen hast. Du akzeptierst nicht, dass du lesbisch bist." Alles wurde still. Nur leises Getuschel ging durch die Reihen der anderen Schüler. Ich war hin und her gerissen vor Wut und Verzweiflung. "Du miese Schlampe, wie kannst du so was behaupten?!", schrie ich und rannte heulend aus dem Gebäude. Quinns Sicht: '' Ich unterhielt mich gerade mit Finn, als ich merkte, wie Santana mich beobachtete und anschließend wieder zurück ging. Wollte sie zu Juju oder was machte sie da? Ich verabschiedete mich von meinem Freund und lief ihr hinterher. Ich blieb stehen, nachdem ich um die Ecke gegangen war und starrte gerade aus. Juju und Santana stritten sich und sie rannte schließlich davon. Ich hastete ihr nach, um sie aufzuhalten. Als ich vor dem Gebäude war sah ich, wie sie mit Puck an der Hand wegging. Das versetzte meinem Herz einen Stich. Ich liebte sie... UND Puck auch irgendwie. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Alles war so durcheinander bei mir. Erst Sam, dann wieder Finn und jetzt Puck und Santana. Dass ich heimlich etwas mit Puck hatte durfte keiner erfahren. Und ganz besonders Finn nicht. Er würde ausflippen, wenn er das wissen würde! Zum Glück hatte Puck mich in seinem Handy nicht mit Quinn, sondern mit Lia, der Neuen, eingespeichert. Auch um zu testen wie er reagiert, wenn er das sah. Ich suchte nach Brittany und ging dann mit ihr zum Cheerio-Training. Heute waren drei Mädchen dabei, die eventuell zu uns kommen würden. Juju hatte nämlich Mel, Johanna und Lia mitgeschleppt, allerdings schien sich darüber nur Johanna zu freuen. Die anderen sollten am besten erstmal nicht erfahren, dass wir uns schon kannten. Na toll, das hieß wohl, dass wir heute nur denen beim Vortanzen zugucken. "MEL ANDERSON!", ertönte es durch Sues Lautsprecher und Mel trat nach vorne. Sie tanzte nicht total schlecht, aber auch nicht wirklich gut und schnell kam die Nächste. Am Ende wurde nur Johanna bei uns aufgenommen. ''Arties Sicht: '' "Artie?" Ich blieb stehen. "Ja?" Neben mir tauchte Juju auf. "Oh hey Süße. Was gibt's?", fragte ich sie. "Ich muss mit dir reden.", antwortete sie entschlossen. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. "Okay.", meinte ich forsch und fuhr in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sie folgte mir und schloss die Tür. "Also." Sie blickte auf den Boden. "Artie. Ich mache mit dir Schluss. Es tut mir wirklich wirklich Leid." Sie holte tief Luft. "Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Und habe dich oder irgendeinen anderen Jungen je geliebt. Ich liebe Mädchen." Ich fühlte mich merkwürdig. Auf der einen Seite total traurig und verletzt, auf der anderen richtig wütend, aber irgendwie hatte ich auch Mitleid. "Es tut mir echt Leid Artie. Aber jeder Tag so fühlt sich falsch an. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus, verstehst du? Du bist der beste Freund gewesen, den ich je hatte." Juju drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging davon. Bevor sie den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte sie sich um und lächelte traurig. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du wieder jemanden finden wirst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Zurück blieb nur noch ich. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich fühlte, alles war einfach nur leer. So, als ob man mich komplett ausgepumpt hätte. ''Lias Sicht: '' "Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte mich Emi plötzlich. Gedankenverloren schreckte ich hoch. "Was denn?" "Na dieses neue Gerücht, du weißt schon..." Ich wusste nicht, was sie meinte. "Nein weiß ich nicht. Sag mal." erwiderte ich neugierig. Sie trat näher an mich heran. "Quinn hat angeblich was mit Puck." flüsterte sie schließlich. "Waaaas?", antworte ich um einiges lauter. "Jap." Ein Junge kam auf uns zu gehastet. Er trug ein Mikrofon in der Hand. "Emily Rose. Glee-Club-Mitglied und das hilfsbereite Mädchen für alles. Etwas langweilig, aber trotzdem beliebt. Was hast du ihr gerade ins Ohr geflüstert?" Er hielt sein Mikro vor Emis Nase. "Nichts wichtiges.", meinte diese gelassen. "Nein? Es ging nicht zufällig darum, ob Rachel sich für ein Umstyling entschieden hat?", bohrte er nach. Bevor meine Freundin antworten konnte, schien er Quinn entdeckt zu haben und ließ uns stehen. "Quinn Fabray. Headcheerleaderin, beliebtestes Mädchen der Schule und Freundin des mittelmäßgistem Quarterback aller Zeiten, was sagst du zu den Gerüchten um deine Beziehung?" Quinn setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. "Nunja, ich kann nur sagen, dass Finn und ich sehr glücklich sind und das auch bleiben werden. Alle Sachen, die ihr gehört habt, sind Lügen. Verbreitet von der Neuen." Sie machte eine Pause und guckte zu mir. "Lia Sterling. Die Kleine scheint wohl an meinem Freund interessiert zu sein, aber da hat sie wohl ohne mich gerechnet." Mit diesen Worten machte die Blondine auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. Der Junge war gerade dabei, sich wieder zu uns (und damit zu mir) zu drehen, als Emi mich mit sich riss. "Komm, wir gehen.", raunte sie mir zu. "Wer ist das?", fragte ich, während wir rannten. "David Ben Israel. Er ist ziemlich durchgeknallt, steht auf Rachel, seit man ihn kennt und interviewt Leute zu dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch." "Okay." Wir blieben stehen, da wir mittlerweile außer Reichwarte von diesem komischen Kauz waren. Vor uns stand Finn. Ich wurde leicht verlegen und wollte Emi gerade wieder zurück zerren, als er uns auch sah und auf uns zu kam. "Hey Lia." Er lächelte mich an!! "Und hey Emi." "Hi.", antwortete ich kleinlaut. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte er. "Ganz gut und dir?" "Naja... Das mit den Gerüchten ist ja nicht so toll..." Er schaute zu Boden. "Ihr habt doch auch davon gehört oder?" Ich nickte. "Klar, die ganze Schule weiß davon.", meinte Emi. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille und ich wollte mich schon verabschieden, als Finn wieder anfing zu sprechen. "Du Lia, kann ich mal mit dir alleine reden?" Ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief. Mein Herz pochte. "Äh... klar." Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich in eine leere Ecke. Emi lächelte mir noch zuversichtlich zu, dann war sie verschwunden. ''Jojos Sicht: '' Am nächsten Tag saßen wir wieder im Probenraum und warteten auf Mr.Schue. Ehrlich gesagt war ich ziemlich stolz auf mich, hier mit Cheeriosuniform zu sitzen. Lia kam in den Raum gerannt und ließ sich neben mich plumpsen. "Wo warst du?", fragte ich sie. "Das wirst du mir nicht glauben.", meinte sie außer Atem. "Was?" "Das, was mir gerade passiert ist.", antwortete sie und lächelte. "Finn..." "Hallo Leute.", unterbrach sie Mr.Schue. "Sag's mir gleich.", raunte ich ihr zu, was sie mit einem Nicken erwiderte. "Ich hab mir gedacht, wir machen heute erstmal eine kleine Vorstell-Runde. Schließlich haben wir seit gestern zwei neue Mitglieder und ich denke, dass die beiden noch nicht jeden hier kennen." Lia nickte zustimmend. "Jap, wäre super, wenn wir mal alle Namen wissthumb|166pxen würden.", sagte ich lachend. "Ok.thumb|left|250px|Google Fangen wir hinten an: Hier haben wir Mercedes Jones, unsere Diva mit der kräftigen Stimme." Er zeigte auf ein schwarzes Mädchen. "Neben ihr ist Julia. Sie ist unsere zarte Stimme und wie viele andere finden die Beliebteste, die im Glee Club ist. Der Junge dort ist Sam Evans. Er hathumb|left|200pxt eine ziemlich weiche Stimme und etwas... spezielle Tanzschritte drauf." Rachel meldete sich. "Ja?" "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sich jeder selber vorstellen würde, finden Sie nicht?" Emi nickte und lächelte Rachel an. Also aus meiner Sicht war es sehr offensichtlich, dass sie auf sie stand und die schien Emi ja auch irgendwie zu mögen. "Ja, stimmt.", antwortete unser Lehrer, was Rachel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln quittierte. "Ich bin Emily Rose, ihr kennt mich ja schon. Ich bin 17. Am liebsten würde ich mir den ganzen Tag lang mit Freunden Musicals angucken und später möchte ich selber in welchen mitspielen.", erzählte Emi freundlich. "Ich bin Rachel Barbra Berry. Die mit Abstand beste Sängerin hier, aber das weiß so wie so jeder. Ich bin ein riesen Fan oder nein, besser gesagt, ich vergöttere Barbra Streisand." "Also wenn du eins nicht bist, dann die beste Sängerin hier, die bin immernoch ich.", kommentierte Mercedes diese Worte. "Mercedes,", begann Rachel in einem überfreundlichen Ton. "Kein Streit Leute, macht weiter.", sagte Mr.Schue. "Ähm, also ihr beide kennt mich zwar schon, aber ich bin Finn Hudson. Der Lead-Sänger und Quarterback.", meinte er knapp. "Hallo. Ich bin Kurt Hummel. Ich bin Rachels bester Freund und glücklich vergeben an meinen Schatz Blaine." Er lächelte dem Jungen neben sich zu. Okay, ich hab auf keinen Fall was gegen Schwule oder Lesben, aber im Moment konnte ich so viel Romantik einfach nicht ab. "Hey, ich bin Blaine Anderson. Ich bin erst seit kurzem auf der Schule, vorher war ich woanders, aber wegen Kurt bin ich hier hin gewechselt." Ich vermied es, weiter zu den beiden zu gucken und war froh, als die nächste sich vorstellte. "Ich bin Mel Anderson. Ich bin 17 und die Zwillingsschwester von Blaine." "Ich bin Mike Chang. Ich liebe Tanzen über alles, aber Singen kann ich nicht so gut. Und außerdem bin ich im Football-Team." Der Asiate grinste. Ich hatte das Gefühl gleich zu sterben vor Perfektion. Ich hatte noch nie so einen tollen Jungen gesehen. "Mein Freund.", flüsterte mir Tina zu und lächelte. "Süß.", brachte ich gerade noch so raus. "Wer? Er oder was?" ''"Ja.", antwortete ich innerlich. "Nein, es ist süß, dass ihr zusammen seid." Sie lächelte glücklich. "Ja, das ist es." "Tina?", unterbrach Rachel uns in einem genervten Ton. "Sorry. Ich bin Tina Cohen-Chang. Ich bin die Freundin von Mike." Jetzt war ich dran. "Ich bin Johanna Graner. Ich bin 16 und komme aus Deutschland." "Ich bin Lia Sterling. Ich bin 16 und liebe es eigene Songs zu schreiben." "Ich bin Artie Abrahams.", sagte der Junge im Rollstuhl. Das war also Artie. Er schien nicht besonders gut gelaunt zu sein, vermutlich stimmte also das mit ihm und Juju. Die Stunde war auch schon wieder vorbei und so konnte mir Lia, die fast platzte vor Aufregung, mir endlich erzählen, was passiert war. "Also.", fing sie an, während wir im Gang rumstanden. "Finn hat mit mir gesprochen." "Uii. Du stehst du auf ihn?", bohrte ich nach. "Najaaa...", sie druckste ein wenig verlegen rum. "Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, aber ich denke schon irgendwie. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich gefragt, ob ich bei seinem nächsten Football-Spiel zugucke." "Uiii Süße, wie geil." Ich umarmte sie. "Ich hab nein gesagt.", meinte sie schroff. "Waas? Aber wieso denn? Das war doch eine einmalige Gelegenheit!", rief ich erschrocken. "Aber er ist doch mit Quinn zusammen. Weißt du ich hab halt Angst, dass er mich nur verarscht, sie ist doch tausendmal hübscher und beliebter als so ein dahergelaufenes Mädchen wie ich.", erwiderte sie traurig. Als ich sie sprachlos anstarrte, fing sie an zu lachen. "Quatsch, natürlich hab ja gesagt." Sie lächelte verträumt. "Man, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagte ich und lachte mit. "Und wann ist das Spiel?" Ich hakte mich bei ihr unter. "Am Samstag um zwölf." "Cool, das ist ja schon bald." "Jaa, ich bin so aufgeregt." Ich stutzte kurz. "Ist das Spiel von der Schule aus?", sprudelte ich heraus. "Ja, aber es guckt nicht die ganze Schule, weil es nur ein Unwichtiges ist." "Das heißt, es spielen auch die andern aus der Mannschaft mit?", fragte ich weiter. "Ja, denk schon.", meinte sie mit einem fragenden Unterton. "Wieso willst du das wissen?", bohrte sie nach. "Ich komm mit.", erwiderte ich schnell. "Wir gehen gemeinsam hin!" Ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht zu kreischen. "Meinst du wirklich, er findet es gut, wenn ich ne Freundin mitnehme?" "Ich geh doch nicht wegen euch mit.", entgegnete ich belustigt. Sie sah mich fragend an. "Warum dann?" "Weißt du noch eben dieser Asiate?" "Der, der mit Tina zusammen ist?" "Genau der. Mike." "Was ist mit dem?" ''Kapitel Drei: Wen die Liebe trifft... ''Mathews Sicht: '' Ich ging in den Gängen der Schule umher. Hier würde ich also in den nächsten Jahren als Geschichtslehrer arbeiten, sehr interessant. Ich bog in einen Raum, der mit "Lehrerzimmer" beschriftet war und ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen. Nächstes Jahr, wenn meine Tochter Emma auf die Schule kommen würde, würde das bestimmt lustig werden. Aber daran wollte ich jetzt erstmal nicht denken. "Guten Morgen, sie müssen Herr Baker sein, richtig?", begrüßte mich ein Mann mit Locken und einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. "Ja, der bin ich.", antwortete ich. "Darf ich Sie duzen?", fragte er und bat mir den Kaffee an. Ich überlegte kurz. "Von mir aus." Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und stellte sich schließlich als erster vor, als er merkte, dass ich keine Anstalten machte dies zu tun. "Ich bin Will." Er reichte mir die Hand. Ich drückte sie kurz. "Mathew." "Ohh Hallo." Eine rothaarige Frau mich riesigen Augen kam auf mich zu gelaufen. "Ich bin Mrs. Pilsburry. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen." Auch sie schüttelte mir die Hand. Ich sah mich in dem Raum um. Er war relativ groß um hell. Als Sitzgelegenheiten standen kleine Tische mit Stühlen im Zimmer verteilt. Neben dem Eingang befand sich eine Theke mit Kaffeemaschine. Ich blickte auf meine Armbanduhr. Es war sieben Uhr neunundvierzig und ich wusste immer noch nicht, wann ich Unterrichten halten sollte. "Gibt es hier einen Plan, wer wann unterrichtet?", fragte ich Will. "Klar. Der hängt dadrüben." Ich ging zu der Wand, zu der er gezeigt hatte und las, dass ich in der zweiten Stunde in Raum 13 bei den Zwölftklässlern Unterricht hatte. Dann hatte ich ja noch etwas Zeit. Erleichtert setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl, um zu entspannen. ''Emis Sicht: Hastig lief ich zu meinem Spind und schloss ihn auf, um die Bücher für die erste Stunde zu holen. Erdkunde. Nervös schielte ich wieder auf die Uhr an der Wand. Mist, ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich rannte durch den Gang zu den Erdkunderäumen. Ich durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Dann würde ich wieder Ärger bekommen. Auf einmal stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen und landete unsanft auf den Boden. "Kannst du nicht -", begann die andere Person und stockte, als sie mich erkannte. "Oh. Tut mir leid, Emi." Rachel nahm meine Hand und half mir hoch. Ich lächelte zögerlich. "Kein Problem. Ich bin ja auch gerannt.", sagte ich mit so sicherer Stimme wie möglich, während mein Herz immer schneller schlug. "Musst du zu Erdkunde?" Ich nickte. "Jap.", antwortete ich dann. "Ich auch. Komm, wir müssen uns beeilen."Kategorie:DramaKategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, GleeKategorie:GleeKategorie:6+ Sie griff wieder wie nebenbei nach meiner Hand und wir rannten gemeinsam den Korridor entlang. Das fühlte sich gut an. So, als würden wir das jeden Tag machen. Händchen halten. Kategorie:Romanze